


Drinking your wine

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Satori frowned, considering his partner. "You mad at me?"Ushijima looked over his shoulder, his brow creased with genuine bewilderment. "Why would you ask that?""Hmm...there's something on your mind," Satori said, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Ushijima's shoulders. "Want to talk about it?"Tendou and Ushijima are discovering how a pregnancy changes their relationship, so they take some time to reconnect.





	Drinking your wine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission. Treat yo'self.
> 
> Title from [Sweetness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzCPvo-7unk) by Pearl and the Beard.
> 
>    
> Omegas (mostly) have vaginas deal with it.
> 
>  **Warning:** See the end notes for more detailed thoughts on omegaverse anatomy and **warnings**.

It was later than usual when Satori got home from work, so he was surprised to realise that Ushijima wasn't home either. He went into the kitchen to find the rice cooker already full, and ingredients for a stir fry chopped and waiting on the side. Not for the first time, Satori sent up a prayer of thanks that he had found such a generous, considerate partner in his best friend. 

After changing out of his work clothes, Satori took a load of laundry down to the basement, and had just gotten back up to their apartment when he heard the sound of Ushijima's key in the door. 

"Wakatoshi!" he called when Ushijima stepped inside. He darted over and flung his arms around his partner, nuzzling into the familiar warmth of his neck, and breathing in his strong, grassy scent. 

"Hello, Satori," Ushijima said agreeably, accepting Satori's affections without complaint. 

"Mm, I missed you," Satori sighed, pushing his hands inside Ushijima's coat and running them up his back. "How are you? How's the baby? Has she been kicking a lot today?"

"We are both fine," Ushijima said. He stepped back as Satori released him, then shrugged off his coat and hung it up, before putting one hand against the wall and starting to bend to remove his shoes. 

Satori stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I've got it, I've got it," he said, crouching down to unfasten Ushijima's shoes. "How did you even get these on?"

"Thank you," Ushijima said, stepping out of his shoes after Satori had unlaced them. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I can wait," Satori said, straightening up. "Where did you go?"

"Just to the store," Ushijima said, holding up a bag from the nearby convenience store.

Satori pouted. "You should have said, I would have gone for you."

Ushijima shook his head. "You do not need to do everything for me."

"Maybe not, but let me do _something_ ," Satori said, laughing. "Come on, come sit down, I'll make you some tea."

"There is no need—" Ushijima began, but Satori shushed him and reached out to grab his wrist.

"Indulge me," he said with a wink. 

Nodding, Ushijima let himself be led to the couch, and sat patiently while Satori fussed over him. Although never particularly talkative, Ushijima still struck Satori as unusually quiet, and he frowned as he rounded the couch on his way to the kitchen. 

"How was your day?" Satori asked. 

"Normal," Ushijima said. "How was yours?"

"Normal."

"I see."

Satori frowned, considering his partner. "You mad at me?"

Ushijima looked over his shoulder, his brow creased with genuine bewilderment. "Why would you ask that?"

"Hmm...there's something on your mind," Satori said, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Ushijima's shoulders. "Want to talk about it?"

Ushijima let out a long breath and leaned back slightly, pressing his weight into Satori. "I do not wish to burden you."

"Wakato—shi," Satori chided gently, nuzzling his cheek against Ushijima's temple. "That's what I'm here for, so that you don't have to take things on by yourself." He reached up with one hand and ruffled Ushijima's hair. "We're a team, remember? Partners! Ooh, we should fight crime." 

"Satori," Ushijima said, his voice warm. He reached up to cover one of Satori's hands with his own. "It's nothing, really."

Satori grinned, and hugged Ushijima tightly. "Then tell me."

Ushijima sighed. "I know that I look...different. It's natural that you feel differently about me like this."

The words were so alien that it took Satori several moments to parse Ushijima's meaning. "Wait, wait," he said at last, frowning. "You think I'm not attracted to you anymore?"

"It is several months since we have been physically intimate," Ushijima said in a matter-of-fact voice, one that Satori only knew from years of learning to read him held a current of self-doubt. "It is natural for you to feel differently toward me, now that—" 

"Wakatoshi!" Satori interrupted in a helpless wail. 

Ushijima fell silent, though he did not turn his head, merely kept staring forward at the wall. 

In deference to Ushijima's current state, Satori circled the couch instead of climbing over the back of it, where he dropped to his knees and squeezed himself between Ushijima's thighs. "Wakatoshi," he said softly, reaching up to cup Ushijima's face. Ushijima's eyes were lowered, his thin mouth pensive. The sight tugged at Satori's chest; his instinct was always to protect, to indulge. Satori had never cared all that much for other people's opinions or feelings, with the exception of a select few. The idea that he'd done something to hurt Ushijima's feelings made his stomach curdle. "Do you really think I don't fancy you anymore?" he asked gently.

Faint colour tinged Ushijima's cheeks, and his face grew warm beneath Satori's fingers. He looked down at himself, eyes roving over the soft mound of his swollen breasts, his round stomach. "Do you?" he asked softly.

"Aw, Wakatoshi," Satori murmured. He leaned in and nuzzled his cheek against Ushijima's. "Of course I do," he said softly, and pulled back to grin at him. "Honestly, I thought you didn't want me near you right now."

Ushijima looked up at him, blinking slowly. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know!" Satori said, laughing. "Just a feeling. You've been kind of...defensive. Nesting on your own a lot, getting antsy when I scent you..." He touched Ushijima's cheek again, then drew one fingertip slowly down the side of his neck, and down over his collarbone to the gentle swell of his breasts. "I thought you didn't want me to touch you," he said in a low voice. "The other morning, in bed, remember? You flipped out the moment I got near your boob." 

Ushijima's chest rose and fell sharply under Satori's finger, and he frowned. "I apologise for that. I do want you to touch me." 

Satori tilted his head to one side. "Then why push me away?" he asked, tracing gentle fingertips over Ushijima's left breast. "Are you sore?" 

His frown deepened. "A little, but…" 

"But that's not the reason?" Satori prompted. 

Ushijima shook his head. "I was self conscious," he admitted. "I have started to produce colostrum. I was not sure how you would feel about it." He paused and gestured to himself. "Not to mention I have gained a significant amount of weight in recent weeks." 

"Wakatoshi!" Satori protested, leaning forward to wrap his long arms around Ushijima's waist. "Don't be so down on yourself! Of course you're getting bigger, you've got a big, strong alpha baby in there." He patted Ushijima's stomach affectionately. "You're taking good care of her, that's all. She's very lucky to have you helping her to grow."

For several moments, Ushijima was silent. Then he smiled softly, and reached up to run his fingers through Satori's hair. "Thank you, Satori," he rumbled. 

Satori grinned up at him. "I love you, you big goof." He squeezed Ushijima more tightly. "I love every part of you. I love your big tummy and your sore boobs, and—well, I don't know what colostrum is, but I'm pretty sure I love that too." 

Ushijima laughed under his breath. "Satori." 

"I'm sorry! I promise I'm going to read the book, I've just been really busy." Satori started to pull away. "I'll read it right now! I still have it in my bag, I'm going to read the shit out of it—"

"Satori, wait," Ushijima said, reaching for him. He caught Satori's wrist, looking up at him with a heavy gaze. "Later." 

Satori grinned, a shudder rolling through him. "Ahh? Alright then, come to bed with me, Wakatoshi. Let me make it up to you." 

Taking both of Ushijima's hands, Satori hauled him upright, forcing himself not to comment on Ushijima's increased weight, and led him into the bedroom. He shimmied out of his sweatpants, then sat down on the edge of the bed and drew Ushijima closer to him.

"You're the most beautiful omega I've ever seen," he said, wrapping his arms around Ushijima's stomach and nuzzling into it with a happy sigh. "You know that, right? I've told you that."

"I appreciate hearing it," Ushijima said, running his fingers through Satori's hair. "Thank you."

"Mm." Satori caught the edge of Ushijima's shirt and tugged it up a short way, exposing a strip of dark skin. "I love you," he murmured, kissing Ushijima's bare stomach, and then his hip. He pushed the shirt higher, and Ushijima stepped back and pulled it over his head, leaving him half dressed. Satori ran covetous hands over his hips, and then squeezed his backside with no small degree of longing. "I love you like this too, you know. It suits you."

Ushijima made a soft sound, as thought he couldn't decide whether he agreed with this or not. "It will end soon."

"I know, I know," Satori said regretfully. "But that's good! Because then I get to meet our little girl."

"Mm," Ushijima hummed in agreement. His hand paused, fingers tightening for a moment in Satori's hair. "Do you mind if I lie down?"

Satori jumped up. "No! Of course you should lie down." He grabbed the stretchy waistband of Ushijima's leggings and tugged down. "Come on, let me help you, I said I was going to take care of you and I will."

Once Ushijima was down to his underwear, Satori moved aside and let him arrange himself comfortably on the bed before joining him. He wanted to press himself between Ushijima's thick thighs, pin his hips with the weight of his body, but he settled for curling himself against Ushijima's right side, their bodies pressed tight together on top of the sheets. They kissed slowly. It was the easiest thing in the world, the warmth and familiarity between them making it equal parts arousing and comforting. 

"Wakatoshi," Satori murmured, nuzzling the warm curve of his throat. "I'm gonna take such good care of you."

Ushijima sighed; a deep, throaty sound that sent a shiver down Satori's spine. "I have missed this," he said, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Satori's hair. 

Satori smiled, and scraped the sharp points of his grin over Ushijima's neck. "Me too, baby," he purred. He cupped Ushijma's jaw, turning his head until he could capture that soft, willing mouth in another kiss. He had always loved kissing Ushijima, from the very first time; both of them shy about it, Ushijima clumsy and inexperienced. "Wakatoshi," he moaned softly, pulling him closer. Ushijima was right that he'd gained weight, and the warm give of his flesh under Satori's hands was wonderful. "Mm, you feel so good," he murmured, trailing his lips along Ushijima's jaw and kissing down the side of his neck. Ushijima's heavy stomach was pressed between them, and Satori ran a possessive hand over it as he nuzzled into the crook of Ushijima's shoulder. 

"Satori," Ushijima moaned. His eyes were starting to turn hazy, his face flushed down to his collarbone. He pulled Satori closer and nosed at his cheek, breathing him in. In a soft, low voice, he murmured, "Alpha…"

"Mm, Wakatoshi," Satori groaned, closing his eyes. He lifted one hand and thumbed over the gland behind Ushijima's left ear. "You okay? You seem kinda out of it."

Ushijima made a low, impatient sound, fingers clenching in Satori's hair. "Need—hnn, I need you—" 

Satori took a steadying breath, and blinked, recognising the heady scent coming off Ushijima's skin. "Are you...in heat?" he asked, frowning. "Is that even possible?"

It took Ushijima several moments to reply. He licked his bottom lip and took a deep breath, and his vision cleared slightly. "It's...possible," he said, frowning. "It—may be my body attempting to—to compensate for the lack of affection."

"Aw, Wakatoshi," Satori said, pouting. He buried his face against Ushijima's shoulder again, breathing in his rich scent. "Don't say it like that. I'm here, yeah? I'm gonna give it to you all night if you want."

Ushijima laughed quietly. "That won't be necessary."

Satori grinned, and tilted his head to run the tip of his tongue along Ushijima's jaw. Reaching his earlobe, he drew the soft flesh between his teeth, and then began to suck on it slowly. "Are you sure about that?" he growled. 

"Satori—" Ushijima rumbled. 

"Easy there, gorgeous," Satori said, laughing. He shifted himself lower on the bed, and squeezed one of Ushijima's breasts, before leaning in to rub the swollen nipple with the flat of his tongue. "Mm...you're so sweet. Like you're made of sugar." He grazed Ushijima's nipple with his teeth, and grinned up at him. "I could just eat you up."

Ushijima returned his look with a hazy smile. "That would not be good for the baby."

"I'll eat you both!" Satori promised, laughing. He reached up and squeezed Ushijima's breast again, and his eyes widened when a pearl of liquid gathered at the peak of his nipple for a moment before spilling over and running down to Satori's thumb. "Oh," he murmured, lifting his hand to look at the glistening fluid on his skin. "Wakatoshi—"

Ushijima's face coloured. "I—" he began, but he trailed off when Satori lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it. 

"Ohh," Satori sighed, licking his lips. "Wakatoshi, you _do_ taste sweet." He lowered his head, nuzzling the soft skin of Ushijima's breast. "Can I?"

"I—would like that," Ushijima said, nodding encouragement.

Laughing softly, Satori lowered his head, and then rolled his tongue over Ushijima's nipple again, before closing his lips around the hardening nub and beginning to suck on it. He was gentle at first, knowing that Ushijima was sore, but it wasn't long before he noticed Ushijima tugging restlessly at the sheets, and smiling, reached over to catch hold of his wrist.

"Wakatoshi," he murmured, lips soft against Ushijima's skin. He dragged Ushijima's hand up and rested it on the back of his head. "You know you can touch me. Any way you want to."

Ushijima swallowed thickly. "Satori...don't stop."

"I'm not," Satori said, letting out a low chuckle before resuming his task. While his mouth was busy, he cupped Ushijima's other breast with his hand, rubbing over the nipple gently with the pad of his thumb, back and forth, occasionally squeezing.

As he worked, Ushijima became more animated beneath him, his breathing deepening and his hips rolling up against Satori's. He was beginning to tremble, his fingers curling tightly in Satori's hair. And the surest sign of his enjoyment; his scent, growing thicker and more heady, the familiar burnt sugar smell of his heat. The only thing holding Satori back from his desire to lift one of Ushijima's thighs and slide into him, was the swell of his stomach between them. Ushijima was almost eight months pregnant, and aside from the difficulty in maneuvering, Satori wasn't sure that Ushijima even wanted to be mounted. His scent, however, and the quality of his voice, told their own story. With his free hand, Satori reached down, stroking over the front of Ushijima's underwear. His clit strained at the fabric, hard and needy, and below that was damp heat, a furnace beneath his fingertips. He rubbed up and down slowly, just enough pressure to tease, but not to satisfy. 

"Nn—Satori," Ushijima moaned, tilting his head back against the pillow, his free hand clenching in the sheets again.

Satori smiled. "Show me what you need, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima hesitated, then he covered Satori's hand with his own and pushed it firmly into his underwear, pressing his fingers down and in. Soft, velvet flesh squished under Satori's fingertips, and Ushijima shuddered and sighed. 

"That's good," Satori murmured, nuzzling his breast again while he slipped two fingers into Ushijima's cunt. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes," Ushijima sighed, squirming beneath him. His fingers were still in Satori's hair, and the other hand he brought up to play with his nipple, pinching and squeezing it between sticky fingers. As Satori watched, Ushijima rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, the flesh turning white and then red as he released it, as flushed as the hot flesh between his legs. 

Satori dropped his face to Ushijima's shoulder with a low groan. 

"What is it?" Ushijima murmured. 

Satori lifted his head. "Can I eat you out?" he asked, licking his mouth in anticipation. 

Eyes wide, Ushijima nodded. "Should I turn over?" he asked, mouth thinning. "It may be difficult…"

Satori frowned. "Yeah, maybe. Do whatever feels best for you, I'll figure it out."

After a little maneuvering, Ushijima rolled onto his hands and knees, hips raised and his shoulders low. It presented Satori with a very pleasing image of his thighs and backside, and something about the sight of Ushijima's heavy stomach hanging low beneath him made heat roll through him. "Gah, Wakatoshi," Satori moaned, covering his face briefly. "You're perfect, you know that?"

Ushijima huffed in amusement. "You are very generous tonight."

"I'm generous all the time," Satori protested, reaching out to grasp Ushijima's hips. He lowered himself to his elbows, and then leaned in to kiss the crease of Ushijima's thigh. "Wakatoshi," he said, low and rough. "You smell good enough to eat."

To his delight, a shudder rolled through his partner, and Ushijima spread his knees a little wider. Satori ran his fingers lightly up and down the outside of Ushijima's thigh, and then he leaned in further, breathing in the heat and scent of his cunt. His inner thighs were wet with slick, and as Satori drew close enough to touch, a quivering strand of slick dripped from Ushijima's cunt and onto the sheets below. 

"Gorgeous," Satori murmured, hot breath skipping over Ushijima's thigh. He reached beneath with one hand and found the hot swell of Ushijima's clit, and began to stroke it with his slickness. 

Ushijima's thighs shook, and he groaned softly. "Satori—please—"

"I know, I know," Satori murmured, exhaling heavily before leaning in to tease the wet folds of Ushijima's vulva with his tongue. The hot brine of him burst over Satori's tongue, salty and thick and sweet-smelling. He sucked slowly, flickering his tongue against Ushijima's hole and then teasing at his lips again, all the while building up a rhythm of pressure against his clit, stroking it faster. 

Even with Ushijima pushing back against him, seeking more, the angle was still awkward. Finally Satori drew back in frustration and flopped onto his back. "C'mere," he said, reaching for Ushijima's thigh. "Sit on my face."

Ushijima frowned. "I am too heavy—"

"Wakatoshi," Satori said, looking up at him sternly. "Sit. On. My. Face."

Ushijima's frown deepened momentarily, but then he nodded. "Very well."

Satori's stomach lurched in excitement as Ushijima swung his thigh across, and carefully straddled his face. 

"Satori, are you sure—"

"Wakato—shi," Satori whined, clasping Ushijima's thighs. "I've literally had wet dreams about this. Relax and let me do what I'm good at, okay?"

"Mm," Ushijima hummed. He reached out to grasp the bed frame above Satori's head, and then he slowly lowered himself until the lips of his vulva touched Satori's chin. 

Satori hummed happily, then lifted his head a fraction to nuzzle into the welcoming heat. _Perfect_ , he thought, eyes falling shut.

Reaching up, he grasped handfuls of Ushijima's thighs and backside, and began to stimulate him in earnest, lapping against his clit and then drawing it into his mouth, sucking on the soft folds of skin. He still clearly remembered the first time he'd gone down on Ushijima; the soft, startled noises Satori had wrung out of him, the unfamiliar wildness to his body as he lost himself to pleasure, and the surprise that followed. The memory sent another wave of heat rolling through him, and Satori had to pause and take a deep breath before he became too excited, reaching down to clasp his cock and will himself to calm down. 

Above him, Ushijima was gaining confidence, beginning to move against him, grinding his cunt against Satori's mouth and chin, smearing slick over his face. Moving his hand back up, Satori slid two fingers inside of Ushijima again, and then another at his request. His thighs were trembling, the weight of his heavy stomach shaking above Satori's head. At one point his hand left the bed frame and then slammed back down onto it. Satori's hips moved, jerking up against nothing, his cock pressing against his underwear, seeking more friction. He was dizzy with Ushijima's heat, eager to fill him, and seal the bond between them. 

Satori snatched a quick breath between Ushijima's erratic movements, then he tongued at his clit again, sucking on it, driving his fingers up as Ushijima thrust down against his hand. And all of a sudden Ushijima was coming, his cunt clenching hard around Satori's fingers, and a fresh rush of slick soaking his face and neck. Satori could feel Ushijima's weight sagging down against him, and he gave his thigh a sharp slap with the flat of his palm. 

"Easy, Wakatoshi," he murmured. His whole face ached, but he was flushed with pride and desire. 

Clumsily, Ushijima lowered himself to the bed once more, reaching for Satori. "Please," he said, his voice rough. "Knot me—"

"Ahh, Wakatoshi," Satori giggled. Turning his head, he wiped his face against his shoulder, and then kissed Ushijima's mouth briefly. He meant to pull away again, but Ushijima caught him and thrust his tongue between Satori's lips, drawing him into an eager kiss. 

"I need it," Ushijima groaned as they parted, panting heavily. His eyes were heavy, his face flushed and his mouth very red. His fringe stuck to his forehead. 

Satori grinned and kissed his cheek. "And I'm going to give it to you," he said softly. After kicking off his own underwear, Satori gently turned Ushijima onto his side and snuggled up behind him. He put his arm around Ushijima's waist, squeezing him carefully, and then cupping his breast before sliding his hand down in a loving caress. Reaching his thigh, Satori lifted it, shuffling down the bed a little to align their bodies. "Help me out, Wakatoshi."

Humming in approval, Ushijima reached back between them, and curled his fingers around Satori's cock. He squeezed, pumping it in his hand a few times, before guiding it down between his legs. The wet, hot give of his cunt against Satori's cock made him groan.

"Wakatoshi," he said, his voice tight with restraint. "Is it okay?"

"Yes," Ushijima said, his voice unusually forceful. He pushed his hips back, angling them to help Satori's cock slide into him. "Please—"

With a sigh of relief, Satori slid home, closing his eyes tightly at the sensation. Ushijima was tight, his cunt still spasming faintly after his orgasm, but so wet that he took it easily. 

"Ohh," Satori moaned, pressing his forehead against the back of Ushijima's shoulder. "Oh, baby—you're right, we should do this all the time."

Ushijima's laughter rocked him gently. "Perhaps not all the time," he murmured, his voice fond as he reached back to cup Satori's head. His fingers were gentle, and for several moments they just stayed, warm and still, pressed as tightly together as they could be. The moment was delicate, like a soap bubble, a quick-drawn breath burning in the lungs. 

Finally, Satori exhaled slowly, and Ushijima's nails dug into the back of his neck. "I know," Satori whispered, tightening his grip on Ushijima's thigh. He started to roll his hips, thrusting against him slowly. 

"Satori," Ushijima sighed, pushing back to meet him. "Knot me—"

Satori grimaced, his orgasm racing on as they moved against one another. It really had been too long. He released Ushijima's thigh and reached up to cup his breast again, squeezing and stroking it, moaning when he felt the dampness around his nipple. "You're so good," he moaned, pressing his forehead more tightly against Ushijima's back, thrusting into him harder. "Wakatoshi—Waka— _ah_ —!"

Ushijima's hand found his, and held him as his orgasm rolled through him, his knot swelling to tie them together. He relaxed finally as the tremors left him, and cuddled up to Ushijima, pressing kisses along his shoulder. 

"Do you feel better?" Ushijima asked softly.

Satori laughed. "Do _you_?"

Wakatoshi hummed quietly, before nodding. "Yes, much."

"Good," Satori sighed, hugging him tightly. "Me too." He let his hand drift lower, rubbing a slow circle over Ushijima's stomach. "You can tell me, you know. If there's something you need, or if you're worried." He kissed the back of Ushijima's neck softly. "You don't need to do everything on your own."

"You're right," Ushijima said after a moment. "But I could say the same to you."

Satori grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I know." 

After a moment, Ushijima covered his hand again, holding it over his stomach, his palm warm and firm. "Thank you for doing this with me."

Satori blinked. He pushed himself up on one elbow, looking down at Ushijima. "The baby?"

Ushijima nodded, not quite meeting his eye. "I—never thought of myself as a family person. But, with you—"

"Oh." Satori bit his lip, then lowered his head to kiss Ushijima's cheek. "Yeah," he murmured. "Me too."

"Satori." 

"Mm?" 

"How soon will you be ready to mount me again?" 

Satori burst out laughing. "Are we making up for lost time?" 

Ushijima nodded. 

"Alright," Satori murmured, reaching up to brush Ushijima's hair back from his face. "Give me twenty minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** This fic may be triggering for those with gender dysphoria.
> 
> So I write Alpha, Omega or Beta as the primary gender designation and Male/Female as the second. So alphas usually have dicks (in the case of female alphas, they're essentially repurposed clits). Omegas usually have vaginas/uteruses etc (honestly I just can't not think about ass babies and I refuse to have a world with ass babies) and male omegas often have large clits that are basically vestigial penises. 
> 
> Ignore all of that if it makes you uncomfortable, or if you really love ass babies.


End file.
